User talk:Sleipnirstrike
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Sleipnirstrike/Other Countries in World in Conflict. page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 00:09, October 5, 2014 (UTC) About the other country articles Yes, I can make Japan, Vatican, and Switzerland page in probably a weeks time. I'm currently busy right now. Gillan1220 (talk) 14:07, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, Gill oh Add History in Switzerland since they didnt Edit it My Friend. If there will be WIC 2 What ideas do you have if there WIC 2? I'm thinking of the Asian and Middle Eastern Fronts Gillan1220 (talk) 08:47, November 7, 2015 (UTC) New Characters Reccuring Characters should been Wilkins Sawyer Webb and Parker the Soviet Side Romanov as a Secondary Protagonist when he and Valerie Lebedjev been return to their Homeland after the previous Game so they Decided to Stage a Coup Secretly. The idea of a coup is a great one, then possibility is they sue peace with U.S. and NATO. Soviet propaganda has stated they are winning the war, but it's obviously blantant lies as they haven't made it past the Washington State. Here is my idea, before the coup: Soviet naval forces based in Cahm Ranh Bay, supported by Vietnam with some Chinese support, clash in the South China with the U.S. Navy based in Subic Naval Base. China launches a series of air attacks in U.S. bases in Japan, the Philippines, and Guam. In the meantime, Vietnam and Thailand fight over occupied territory. The ANZUS treaty gets into effect thus Australia and New Zealand enter the war on the Allies side. Meanwhile, China retakes Hong Kong and Macau, dragging the United Kingdom to the Asian Theatre (I want it that Portugal got to occupied secruing the Iberian peninsula). Because of HK belonged to the Commonwealth, Australia, NZ, Canada assist the UK in retaking Hong Kong. The British already have deployed forces in Brunei, Singapore, and the British Indian Ocean Territory. U.S. forces and the ROK armed forces mount a desperate last stand against the Chinese and the North Koreans in the Korean Peninsula awaitng fresh reinforcements. In the Carribean, the U.S., the U.K, Mexico, and Bahamas prepares to liberare the Turks and Caicos Islands occupied by Cuba. On the other hand, Cuba fails to take over the Guantanamo Naval Base. The Panama Canal is heavuly guarded because it is the transfer of ships from the Atlantic and the Pacific. As this was going on, Argentina plans to retake the Falklands because the United Kingdom is busy dealing with the Soviets, Chinese, and Cubans. Gillan1220 (talk) 15:53, November 7, 2015 (UTC) I like your Ideas in the Soviet side after Soviet Assault When Romanov and Valerie Lebedjev had to Rescue Mikhail Gorbachev From the Gulag and Staging a Uprising to Overthrown the Previous Goverment to Ensure Peace then He and the leaders of NATO and United States been signed the Peace Treaty so they.ve turned into Russian Federation. in order to spare more lives than to gone in bloodshed. Romanov and Levedjev inform the Soviet Armed Forces that the Communist Party had lied to the people regarding the progress of the war. Remember in game, propaganda shows that the Soviet Union has "liberated" most of North America, including Canada and Mexico while in reality, they took massive casaulties and couldn't even expand from Washington State. Rebellious troops from the Soviet Army stage a coup. Does the coup succeed or does it fail and become a Soviet Civil War? Additionally, I'm planning on writing a fanfic regarding World in Conflict later this month Gillan1220 (talk) 13:25, December 2, 2015 (UTC)| on your fanfic they Suceed once the Coup Was finished. and Gorbachev was freed. other countries would do the same. like north korea and china even some chinese army officers been disgruntled. and staging a coup and spread the word for a revolt remember 1989. tank man incident. The Era of Relative Peace: World in Conflict Fan Fic Yes, that is the title of the fan fic I plan to write. So just a quick overview: The story takes place in December 2015, with me (as the main character), now as 3rd year college student (as in OTL), telling my parent's story of World War III on the Philippines front, as well as the aftermath of the war and implications of the world to some of my friends as I visit my old high school for the Christmas program. The ideas we brainstormed are gonna appear in the fan fic. Other ideas I need to discuss though, especially the aftermath of the war: Does 9/11 happen? Will the Taliban take over Afghanistan as our timeline? Will there be a War on Terror? Is Apple the leading device following Microsoft being damaged in Seattle? Gillan1220 (talk) 13:25, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Well I say aftermath the war like War Criminals been hanged and executed for some atrocities. in the war since I wasn't seen on the game. while the revolts had suceed and killing their tyrannical leaders off like examples Beijing turned democratic after the insurrection. For example, if you think other countries should do the same. if you had others like what happen to the romanian dictator after the war for example. Releasing it to fanfiction in a few days. Got busy with life Gillan1220 (talk) 03:40, December 27, 2015 (UTC) BTW Merry late christmas Gill. XD https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11694895/1/The-Era-of-Relative-Peace-A-World-in-Conflict-Fan-Fiction. Here you go! Merry Christmas belated as well. I hope you enjoy it, tell me what you think. Gillan1220 (talk) 07:09, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Impressive are you gonna been active in next year to more edits, I guess so, I was saying Israel's Role on the War was launching Secret Air Strikes.after the war they've hunting War Criminals and gunned down without notice courtesy by Mossad agents. I'll probably add the vehicles page, like the tanks, APCs, etc. Gillan1220 (talk) 14:56, December 28, 2015 (UTC) What did you think on Israels role I've mentioned like just a spectulation maybe not. Gill How to Add Signature Help i dont know how could i add as Signature example User: (Talk) Time Month Day Year (UTC) It.s Quite Complicated than a Easy to Post Message.